Romance, Drama, and Kicking Bad Guy Butt
by twilightEmiyride
Summary: Max and the flocks life... there is action, suspence, romance Fax and Niggy! , and their life
1. News

**This is my very first storey so i hope u like it!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 1: News

Max's Pov:

I could feel him against my skin. His body wrapped around me and his lips kissing me, so that I felt dizzy but well. My arms were holding him in place so I could kiss him, and his hands were around my waist. Finally, we parted sinking back into the covers, with my head on his chest. I could hear our panting from breath loss.

"Well that was…..interesting," Fang said.

I laughed, and smiled at him. "We should probably go check on the rest of the flock…. but then again their old enough."

"You should go to sleep that's what you should do. I mean you have to get ready to go to the doctors in the morning," he said sarcastically.

My mom is my doctor. I don't have to worry about somebody touching me and poking me that I don't know. Nope instead I have my mom to help me with my whole entire flock's problems.

If you don't know about my flock and I then here is some information. Fang, Iggy (whose blind), and I are 18. Nudge is 16, the Gasman (Gazzy) is 14, and Angel the youngest is 12. We live with my mom and sister Ella (who is 17). My dad Jeb stops by every once in a while to check in on us to see if we're ok. I don't exactly trust Jeb, because he was nice to us and helped us run away from the school. Then he disappeared after 2 years and reappeared after another 2 years. Except this time he was Mr. Evil dude, working with the school. Then, he burst the news to Ari (my half-brother who died) and me about him being my dad. So I don't trust him at all even though my mom does.

Finally, after 15 minutes of listening to Fangs breathing, I fell into a deep sleep.

"Max! Come on wake up you have to get ready!" Nudge yelled. "Remember! You have to see your mom!" Crap. Quickly I jumped out of bed and put on my blue faded skinny jeans and a t-shirt. Then, I brushed my hair and teeth and went down stairs to see my mom.

When I walked into the living room she smiled. "Follow me," she told me. I followed her into her examining room (she has one at our house cause she is a vet. I sat down on the bed and let her examine me. Finally, she said, "I need to check on x-rays and blood work so can I see your arm Max?"

I gave her my arm and she took my blood, and took out her x-ray. "I'll be right back"

When she came back she was pale. Like really, really pale. "Mom?" I asked. "Are you alright?" What happened? Did she like, find out I had cancer or something?

"Honey…have….when was the first time you had s-e-x with Fang?" she stumbled.

Shocked I replied, "Ummm…. 2 months ago?? Why are you okay?"

What she said next made me almost faint.

"Max….your pregnant"

* * *

** Plz review!!!! Thxs 2 Tina 4 everything!!!!! Srry i left u guys hanging there.. i will post soon!! Remember review!!!**


	2. Say What?

Chapter 2: Say What?

Max's Pov:

I didn't know what 2 say. I mean what was I going to do? How was I going to explain this?!?! I can't just say, "Congrats Fang you're a father" And what if Fang doesn't want to have a child will he turn on me and dump me to take care of it by myself. I groaned needing to take an aspirin for the headache that was forming. I turned to my mom.

"What- how am I supposed to take care of a child when I'm running for my life? If the school finds out what has happened who knows what they will do. I mean I'm also turning my own child into a freak of nature" I whispered. I fought the tears trying to escape my eyes.

"Max, I'm sure everybody will help you. Fang will understand and your baby is not a freak of nature she/he will be amazing just like the flock. Stop beating yourself up. Nothing will happen to your baby. What you need to do first is sit everybody down and tell them the news. I'll explain what else you need to do later" she explained gently.

This is why I love my mom so much. "Now?"

She nodded.

After I had gotten all of the flock, Ella, and Mom settled down on the couch I said, "Guys I have to tell you something really important"

My voice was quivering. Fang raised an eyebrow. Iggy and Gazzy shifted uncomfortably in their seats(which made me think they were up to something most likely including bombs) Angel kept giving me worried glances, while Nudge and Ella looked like they were about to explode if I didn't spill the beans soon.

"You all no how me and Fang are going out right? And that yes we have kissed. And no it is NOT like Iggy's and Nudge's kissing. Its more…..extreme" Everyone nodded and Fang looked a little confused. He was probably thinking, _why in the world is she talking about this?_ I was trying to keep it short so I just blurted it out.

"Fang…I'm pregnant and you're the father of our baby"

Well that went over like a cannonball as you could imagine.

"WHAT???" YOUR PREGNANT!!!???? How can you be pregnant? Is it a boy or girl? When its born can I name it? I could name it like a long name cuz those names sound a lot fancier if it's a girl of course. Holy shi-'' Thankfully Iggy put his hand over Nudges mouth before she could say any thing else. But right now that's not what a cared about. The only thing that mattered to me at this time is to see Fangs reaction to it. Looking at him now all I could see was shock in his eyes. _What if he doesn't want the baby? I will never have an abortion and adoption is out of the question. How the heck am I going to do this? Running for our live me with a baby? And if Fang leaves me will he never want to see me ever again and leave the whole flock? _

I hadn't realized until Ella had put her arm around me and Fang had stood up and had got a tissue that I had been crying. Tough old Max you are now. Always got to start crying in front of everybody! "Can I talk to you in my room now?" I whispered to Fang. "He nodded and we headed upstairs. When we finally had got situated on my bed he said, "Max why are you crying?" Slowly but steadily I replied, "Because I thought you would leave me because you didn't want a baby."

He chuckled. "Max I would and will never leave you. Any I no one way to prove that theory…." He pushed me a little on the bed so that he was on top of me. His arms were holding him up, his face inches from mine. "I love you," I said. All he did was smile and then he gently caressed my cheek and leaned down and kissed me. It was one of those long romantic ones where they don't know where they our going. Then, he began to slowly unbutton my shirt then finally he pulled it off. Now I was in my shorts and blue lacy when we went extreme. Lets say he ended up having his shirt taken off and his jeans and also my shorts he had pulled off. Now we were laying in bed me wearing his shirt.

"We better go check on everybody," regretting my every word. "Wait," he said. Then he pulled me and kissed me one last time and as we were finishing the door slammed open and Two erasers came in holding Iggy, Gazzy, and Ella in their arms. They were bound and gagged with strong rope and duct tape. Somebody stepped forward. "Hello Maximum. Nice to see you again after 13 long years its been torture for me especially after I found out you left us. You've grown up so much, I see you already have a boyfriend. Oh well, you get to come back and play just like we did when we were younger isn't that right? You will also get to meet my brother who has taken a very great interest in you…So we should be on our way!" That's when the nightmare I hadn't seen in so long pounced, my ex best friend Graciela. And Graciela wasn't a eraser, she was a voulcher, who had come back from the school for her revenge on guess who? Me.

Taking me off guard she grabbed me and tied my arms behind my back while shooting this needle into my neck. "Nighty night Max. Sweet dreams, or well where you are going its your worst nightmare…back to the school we go!" She whispered in my ear right before I sank into unconsciousness in her arms.


End file.
